Spike
Spike (born William Pratt) was a famous and widely feared vampire, well-known among both humans and demons for having faced and killed two Slayers throughout his unlife and for his history of torturing his victims with railroad spikes (which is what it is rumored the moniker of "Spike" is derived from); in fact, his reputation for evil and bloodshed was second only to that of his grandsire Angelus'. In his human life, William was an unsuccessful and unappreciated romantic poet known as William the Bloody, for his "bloody awful" poetry, though after he became a vampire, that moniker was repurposed to imply he was very violent. After being sired by Drusilla, he reinvented himself and terrorized Europe alongside Drusilla, Angel and Darla throughout the 19th and 20th centuries. Spike first traveled to Sunnydale in 1997, accompanied by Drusilla. Though he quickly established himself as one of Buffy Summers' most dangerous enemies, he was eventually forced into multiple uneasy alliances with her and her team, the Scooby Gang, after he was captured by the Initative and implanted with a cerebral microchip that rendered him unable to harm humans. Eventually, Spike realized that he had fallen in love with Buffy and officially joined the Scooby Gang, later being motivated by his love for her to successfully fight to regain his soul. Spike sacrificed his life in battle against the First Evil, both defeating its army of Turok-Han and permanently closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth, as well as the town of Sunnydale itself. However, bound to an ancient amulet, Spike became an incorporeal entity haunting the halls of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart, then under the management of Team Angel. After becoming corporeal again, Spike struggled to find a place in the world, only to join Angel in his battle against the Senior Partners and become a Champion in his own right. After a slew of adventures, Spike reunited with Buffy and the Scoobies in Europe and joined them in the battle against "Twilight." When the world was made void of magic, he moved to San Francisco to continue fighting by Buffy's side, but eventually left in the hopes of "finding himself." Notable Powers In addition to the common powers and vulnerabilities of vampires, Spike possesses many qualities unique to himself: *Advanced age gives him physical abilities superior to most other vampires and demons. *Highly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat. *Capable of operating a wide variety of vehicles. *Fluency in several languages (such as Latin, Uganda, and the Fyarl demon language). *Knowledge of poetry. *Temporarily had the ability to phase through solid objects as a ghost. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"School Hard" *"Halloween" *"Lie to Me" *"What's My Line, Part One" *"What's My Line, Part Two" *"Surprise" *"Innocence" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *"Passion" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Lovers Walk" *Spike appears in all episodes of Season 4 to 7, with the exception of "The Freshman", "Living Conditions", "Fear, Itself", "Beer Bad" and "The Body". Angel *"In the Dark" *"Darla" (Only in flashbacks) *Spike appears in all episodes of Season 5. Angel: After the Fall *Spike appears in all issues, with the exception of Part One, Part Seven and Part Eight Angel Season 6 *''Aftermath'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' Spike: After the Fall *''"Spike: After the Fall, Part One"'' *''"Spike: After the Fall, Part Two"'' *''"Spike: After the Fall, Part Three"'' *''"Spike: After the Fall, Part Four"'' Spike: The Devil You Know *''"The Devil You Know, Part One"'' *''"The Devil You Know, Part Two"'' *''"The Devil You Know, Part Three"'' *''"The Devil You Know, Part Four"'' Spike *''Appears in all 8 canonical issues.'' Illyria: Haunted *''Haunted, Part One'' *''Haunted, Part Two'' *''Haunted, Part Four'' Buffy Season 8 *''The Long Way Home'' (Only in visions) *''Always Darkest'' (Only in visions) *''Twilight'' *''Last Gleaming'' Buffy Season 9 *''Freefall'' *''On Your Own'' *''Apart (of Me)'' *''The Core, Part One and Two'' Spike: A Dark Place *All five issues Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) Angel & Faith *''Death and Consequences, Part Three and Four'' *''Spike and Faith'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need, Part One'' Category:Offical Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Team Spike Category:Wolfram & Hart Category:Demon Lords Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Big Bads Category:Team Angel enemies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Drusilla Category:Angel Category:Dracula Category:Buffy Summers Category:Dawn Summers Category:New York City residents Category:Rome residents Category:London residents Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:San Francisco residents Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Lindsey McDonald Category:English individuals Category:Andrew Wells Category:Kane Category:Team Angel